


not your cup of tea

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Kissing, F/F, Post-Canon, Underage Drinking, minor danny/sam - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Sam denkt, dass Paulina sie nur wegen des Geisterjungen einlädt, aber sie denkt nicht darüber nach, warum sie immer wieder geht.





	not your cup of tea

**Author's Note:**

> _"I may not be your cup of tea, but I am your 10th shot of tequila"_  
>  [[#_2111](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=278582#t278582)]
> 
> **CN: Alkoholkonsum, Emeto (referenziert)**

Paulina ist süß, Paulina ist beliebt, Paulina ist alles, was Sam niemals sein wird. (Gut, das meiste _will_ Sam auch gar nicht sein, weil sie sich gern mag, wie sie ist und mit der Art wie sie sich gibt, und weil Paulina niemals so zufrieden mit ihrem Leben sein wird, wie Sam jeden Tag ihres Daseins verbringt.)

Paulina und Sam haben absolut nichts gemeinsam, weder Interessen noch Freunde noch Hobbys, wenn man von Danny Fenton einmal absieht, in den Sam schon länger verliebt ist, als es Tage ihrer Freundschaft zu zählen gibt, und dessen Alter Ego von Paulina begehrt wird, seit sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hat. 

»Der Geisterjunge wird niemals Interesse an Dir haben«, sagt Sam leise und gehässig, als sie an Paulinas Geburtstag neben ihr am Tisch sitzt und zusammen mit der Runde den zehnten Tequila Shot hinunter stürzt, »und uns _Loser_ jedes Jahr wieder einzuladen, in der Hoffnung, dass er einmal auftauchen wird, weil wir ihn kennen, ist beschämend.« Sie grinst und vielleicht will sie Paulina einfach ein bisschen dafür wehtun, dass sie Dannys Herz wohl für immer gefangen halten wird. (Sie _weiß_ , wie egoistisch das ist, aber der Alkohol macht, dass sie Danny genauso sehr wehtun möchte.)

»Du hast keine Ahnung, Gruftie«, erwidert Paulina und ihr Blick wirkt unfokussiert, als Sam ihre Hand auf Paulinas Knie schiebt, als wäre es pures Versehen und überhaupt keine Absicht. (Paulinas Hand, die kurz danach auf ihrer liegen bleibt, ist bestimmt genauso zufällig dort gelandet wie Sams.)

Sie trinken noch einmal einen Shot oder zwei oder drei und irgendwann steht Dash auf, weil Kwan sich übergeben muss und Dash ihn nicht allein lassen kann. Sam und Paulina sitzen fast allein am Tisch, Val und Star haben ihnen den Rücken zugedreht und reden mit zwei anderen Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse. Stars lautes Lachen kitzelt Sam in den Ohren, als sie sich zu Paulina dreht, weil diese langsam und bedächtig, über jede schwere Silbe steigend, sagt: »Ich lade euch _Loser_ schon lang nicht mehr für den Geisterjungen ein.«

Das sagt sie, aber Sam weiß, dass sie lügt. Und sie _hasst_ es, wenn man sie belügt, also bringt sie Paulina zum Schweigen, indem sie sie fest und trocken auf den Mund küsst. – Bis auf, dass es gar nicht trocken ist, weil Paulina sie zurückküsst, als gäbe es kein Morgen.

(Und vielleicht will Sam Paulina wehtun und vielleicht will sie Danny auch wehtun, aber als sie Paulina tatsächlich küsst, _was sie nicht geplant hat, keineswegs, außer vielleicht ein kleines Bisschen_ , sieht sie sich nicht danach um, ob Danny sie sieht oder was überhaupt um sie herum geschieht … denn Paulina küsst auch betrunken viel zu gut dafür.)


End file.
